The Fourth Wall Breaker
This is the 11th episode for Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Plooooot Ben is watching a PnF movie on the TV, and Isabella broke the fourth wall. (Ben): KEVIN (Kevin): WUT (Ben): YOU ARE MAI SERVANT, NOW TELL ME WHAT IS BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL. (Kevin): OKAY. So, Kevin starts explaining it with a very very very veyr very long speeches. (Ben): OH COOL. (Kevin): IKR. 1223 seconds later. Ben founds a fourth wall on his house. (Ben): OH. MY. GOD. He transformed to Four Arms, and charges at it, breaking the fourth wall. We see the directors (Brian, Dan, Omi, and Tyran) dancing. (Omi): W00T THIS SERIES IS AWESUM (Ben): AHHHHHH Gwen and Kevin comes in. (Gwen): What's wro- AHHHHH (Kevin): THAT'S THE DIRECTORS! THEY MADE BEN CRAZY! GO SERPERIOR,- Forget it, let's get 'em! (Brian): WHOA WHOA WHOA RUN! TO THE VISIBLE PLANE-MOBILE! (Dan): ....What about the Visible Car-Mobile? (Tyran): ITS INSIDE THE PLANE-MOBILE, NOW LET'S RUN! They starts running off-screen, and then a GIGANTIC car appeared, with everyone inside it. (Tyran): TUrn ON flying mode! (Omi): OHKAY. He pressed a button that says "FLY", the car grew wings as it flew away. Ben and co. gets inside the Rust-Bucket III. It flew too, chasing the Directors. (Brian): THEY ARE AFTER US! Activate the Hyper-Earth (Not Hyper-Space XD)! (Omi): OMGZ OKAY. Omi pressed a button, again, the Plane-Mobile starts flying at high speed. (Ben): HYPERSPACE! The Rustbucket hyperspace-ed. Because it's too fast, it hits a bird, and the bird had a fish in its mouth! The fish flew through the window, cracking it and hits the self destruct button. (Ben and co.): Uh oh.... KAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Then, Ben as Jetray with Gwen on top of him and Kevin hanging on his tail appeared from destroyed Rustbucket. (Kevin): NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Ben): OMGZ, GWEN, CREATE A MANA PLATFORM FOR US BECAUSE U R TOO HEAVY Gwen creates a mana platform as they landed there, Ben detransformed. (Kevin): How do we find the directors? (Ben): With this! Ben transformed to Wildmutt, and starts sniffing. Because of his crazyness, he didn't realize that he was in a mana platform. He starts running and falling. (Ben, detransforming): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Gwen created a mana bubble around him. It floats back to the platform and disappeared. (Kevin): I know! I found a Director Detector on eBay! (Gwen): What about its price? (Kevin): .......................................................$1234567890000000000000000000000000000000000 dollar. ... ... ... ... ... ... (Ben): It's super awkward silence time! The screen changes to Omi's close up. (Omi): I think someone ripped-off my Plumbers joke. Back to Ben and co. (Ben): Man, I got *inserts a lot amounts of dollar here* (Kevin): EPIC LETS ORDER IT They order it, and a postman come. He gaves Ben the detector and runs off. The gang uses it, and they know where the directors are.... (Ben): THEY ARE IN.................................................................................... (Kevin): Null Void? (Ben): Nope. Bellwood. (Kevin n' Gwen): -_- So, they gets inside the Rust Bucket III and flews off. 1111111 seconds later. (Ben): THERE THEY ARE! (transforms) ChamAlien! Back to the directors... (Brian): Crud! They founds us! Omi, faster! Omi presses a button that says "Faster", the Plane-Mobile grows teddy bears on top of it, from their mouth they fired LAZOR, it propelled the Plane-Mobile faster. (Kevin): Crap! They are FASTER than us!!! (Ben): I will get them. Ben transformed to Jetray, a familiar yell was heard, he jumps off the Rustbucket III and starts chasing the directors. (Dan): Fudge! He used Jetray! (Tyran): I got a device that we can plant on this ship's machine, it will make us faster than ANYTHING, but it would last for only 5 minutes. (Omi): Well then put it in! (Brian): YEAH! (Tyran): *whimpers* Ok. Tyran puts the device on the machines, the ship flew so fast. (Brian): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Omi): NOEZ (Tyran): THIS IS (Dan): SO FAST THAT I CAN (Every directors): SPITS ALL OF THE FOOD IN MY STOMACHIES (Omi): BUT I DON'T WANT TO SPIT THEM BECAUSE IF I DO IT I CANNOT EAT IT AGAIN (Tyran and Dan): THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Brian): That was random. (Omi): Well duh, this is a random series. (Brian): ...right. Back to Ben... (Ben): How come they are ''faster than me?!?! I'm the master at speed! Flashback shows Ben saying "Speed is my game" (Ben): Wait, that's Sonic. Whatever. He transformed to Echo Echo, and starts falling, in the midair he goes ultimate and flew off, but he still couldn't reach the directors. (Ben, communicating): OMG GUYS HELP ME BECAUSE THE DIRECTORS IS FASTER THAN ME AND- (Kevin): Who could fly faster than an Evolved Sonorosian? (Ben): HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY SPEECHES (Kevin): *whimpers* MOMMY Meanwhile... Everyone is eating. (Brian): OH MY GAWD THIS. IS. AWESEM. (Tyran): YOU SPELL IT WRONG BUT YEAH BOOM. (Dan): THEY FOUND US Ben goes Big Chill and phased through the Plane-Mobile and reverted back. (Ben): Y U MAKE ME CRAZY (Omi): BECUZ- (Ben): SHUT UP. (Omi): BECUZ- (Ben): SHUT UP. (Omi): BECUZ- (Ben): SHUT UP. (Omi): BECUZ- (Ben): SHUT UP. (Brian): OK GUYS, FIGHTIN' TIME! Brian (since he is the creator), summoned REOs to attack Ben. Ben eats them all as Upchuck, then Dan hits Ben with a baseball bat. Ben eats the baseball bat, and spits it again at Dan. Dan fainted and flew besides Tyran. (Tyran): Crud! He killed Dan! Tyran summoned a small T-Rex. (Brian): No he's not, he just fain-(gets hit by a seed) Oh what the heck! Omi summoned Eks, Ultimate Eks, and Infinite Eks. They attack Ben together. (Ben): NUUUUUU I CANT KILL MY FAVORITE ALIEN The Eks (and the evolved Eks) starts shooting pineappls at Ben. Ben transformed. (Ben): WAY BIG! (Tyran): Oh no! He's too big! He destroyed the Plane-Mobile! (Omi): WELL TO THE CAR-MOBILE! Tyran dragged Dan to the Plane-Mobile, and everyone gets in. It starts falling from the sky. (Omi): OH NOEZ (Brian): NO WORRIES WE GOT PARACHUTES Brian pressed a button, and a parachute appeared. (Omi): Yay. (Tyran): GUIZE LOOK IT'S A FALLING WAY BIG STAR! Ben hits the car-mobile, crushing it to pieces. (Omi): That was awesome! What should happen next?! Way Big will shot his cosmic ray at us?! (Brian): I..I don't know... (Omi): WHAT?! (Brian): I HAVE GOT A MASSIVE IDEA LOSS Suddenly, the directors disappeared. (Ben): DAMNITICANTCUREMYSELFIMEANOHHEYMDHSD OUVYADB DUAGYSF VADF (falls to the ground, crushing many cars) Ooops. Meanwhile... We see Tyran fixing the fourth wall, with glowing bricks thing. (Brian): What is that? (Tyran): Regular bricks with neon in it. Meanwhile... We see Brian reading a paper, and the other directors say "LOL!" Meanwhile... We see Brian reading a paper, and the other directors say "LOL!" Meanwhile... We see Brian reading a paper, and the other directors say "LOL!" Meanwhile... Meanwhile... We see Brian reading a paper, and the other directors say "LOL!" And so on. '''THE END.' Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes